ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Sun
A alternated universe of the Pokémon anime film similar to Pokémon Origin, the story continues after the event Red being the Champion for Kanto before he and Blue went traveling each regions for 10 years. Elio and Selene is main characters for the film. Plot Episode One The story begin with a Kantoian trainer named "Elio" packing his belongings and moving from Kanto to Melemele of the Alola Region. At the Aether Foundation, Lillie is running away carrying a bag with a mysterious Pokémon inside and a duo of pale skinned people with unusual suits. Suddenly, Lillie and the strange Pokémon inside the bag teleport away from the Aether Foundation. Three months later, Elio receive a letter from Professor Kukui to pick his Starter Pokémon today and leaving as early at 6 am to Iki Town until he sees a girl in fancy white clothing and follow her to a bridge. Elio goes to the bridge of rescuing Nebby and attack a trio Spearows, the bridge collapse during Nebby's energy shockwave and Tapu Koko electrified the Spearows before rescuing Elio along with Nebby. Elio picks a sparkling stone and goes along with Lillie to Iki Town, Elio meets Kahuna Hala and explains that Tapu Koko save his life. Hala present the three starter Pokémon to him, Elio choose Litten and then he battle Hau and his Rowlet during the ceremony for beginning trainers. Kuki gives Elio a Roto-Dex and Hala give back the a sparkling stone by rebuilding it into a Z-Ring Holder. 9 pm at night, a girl using PokéRide Charizard to Iki Town and Hala informs the late trainer named "Selene" he has only one starter left. Selene accepts the offer and Popplio backflips of joy as her first Pokémon. Elio goes out catching a shiny Pikipek in Route 2, Kukui tell him through the Rotom-Dex how rare shiny Pokémon are. One hour later at the Trainer School, Elio defeats all the students in the school and now face Selene and her Popplio. Elio lost the battle and reassure Litten to get stronger, Selene gets Tauros to move out of the road by grabbing it the horn. Elio force to tag along with Selene and Lillie shopping clothes, Elio gets new clothes and highlights for his hair. At the Malasada shop, Elio, Selene and Hau battle the Team Skull Trio. The Team Skull Trio defeated and retreated away. The trio of friends takes of battling Ilima and now must battle the Totem Pokémon. Elio's Shiny Pikipek evolved into Trumbeak and defeated the Totem Gumshoos, Selenae's Popplio defeated the Totem Raticate. Elio and Selene receive the Normalium Z crystal from Ilima. Both of them are instructed by Professor Kukui of performing Z Moves, Selene suggested to take a break at Festival Plaza with Elio by teleporting there with the Rotom-Dex. At the festival, Selene use Wonder Trade a Alolan Rattata she caught early and Elio does the same with a Yungoos. Selene got a Dedenne holding a Moon Ball and Elio got a Machop with a Ice Stone, both of them keep the items and gives the two traded Pokémon to young upcoming trainers in Iki Town. Episode Two Elio is battle a Cutiefly with Trumbeak and caught it with a Net Ball, Rotom-Dex inform that Cutiefly has the ability Shield Dust, Selene caught a Oricorio (Pom Pom Form) in a Heal Ball, she calls on cellphone Elio about her progress on her training and wishing him luck before hang up.Elio help Lillie find Nebby in a cave and battle a Ultra Recon Squad member (Dulse) as a test for them, Zossie and Dulse intrigue of his starter Pokémon. Elio returns Nebby to Lillie and briefly battles with Hau, Litten defeats Rowlet and evolved into Torracat. Elio pets Torracat's head with a smile and both of them go find Selene. Selene and Popplio battles a trainer's Cottonee and begin to evolved into Brionne, Elio and Selene goes back to Iki Town to battle Kahuna Hala. Elio's Torracat, shiny Trumbeak and Cutiefly help him win his Fightium Z by Kahuna Hala with a PokéRide gear to summon a Tauros. Selene gets her turn to battle Kahuna Hala with Popplio and Oricorio after Hau turn, Selene goes meet up Elio in Ten Cara Hill cave and she exits the cave to Ten Cara Hill Farthest Hollow's fields instead. She finds a Rockruff and caught it in a Moon Ball, she goes back into the cave and meet up Elio to receive a Flyinium Z crystals from Kahili. Elio and Selene find two TM23 Smackdown in Ten Cara Hill Farthest Hollow's fields, both meet with Hau and Lillie to Hau'oli City Marina's dock. Professor Kukui takes the kids on his boat to Akala Island, the group are greeted by Trial Captain Mallow and Island Kahuna Olivia. After Elio, Selene, Hau and spend the night at hotel, Elio goes a Paniola Ranch to receive Stoutland Ride and later encounter a trainer named "Gladion". Gladion is defeated by Elio and his Pokémon, he leaves and knowledge him he will meet Elio next time. At the Brooklet, Elio and Selene is met by Trail Captain Lana to fight the two Totem Pokémon separately. Elio use his Trumbeak to defeat Totem Pokémon Wishiwashi and regular Wishiwashi with Bullet Seed, Selene use her Brionne Totem Pokémon Araquanid and Dewpider with Acrobatic. Both of earn the Waterium Z crystals, Elio and Selene goes to see show at the Battle Royal stadium. During the match, Gladion's Type: Null lost a battle against the Mask Royal's shiny Incineroar. At the end of the match, Hau meets up with Elio and Selene outside the Battle Royal stadium. Hau shows his Waterium Z crystal he earn and his newly caught Dewpider to Elio and Selene. All three of them head to Wela Park for the next Trial challenge. Episode Three The trio friends made to Wela Park, Hau is seen exploring the park new Pokémon and Elio is training Torracat for the next trial. Selene is seen battling Kiawe's Totem Pokémon Salazzle with newly evolved Lycanroc (Midnight Form) and won her Firium Z Crystal, she informed Elio needs a Rock, Ground or Water types to beat Kiawe's Totem Pokémon. Selene lets him borrow her PokéRide Charizard to fly back to Melemele island. Elio goes fishing in the water of Melemele Sea by Hau'oli City Beachfront and finds a Corsala. But, it swam from a Mareanie and Elio accidentally caught it with a Dive Ball. Ellio greets Mareanie to the team and he help bathing his Pokémon after feeding them, Mareanie is show a little affectionately attach to Ellio and excited for her first battle. Returning for the fire Trial Challenge, Kiawe is astounded by Elio's Mareanie defeated the Totem Alolan Marowak and earn his Firium Z Crystal. Elio repays Selene for borrowing her PokéRide Charizard by helping her finding a Pokémon for her in the park. Selene finds Cubone and decided to catch him, Selene is last seen heading back home and train her team for a few days before the next Trial Challenge. Elio continues his way to Dividing Park Tunnel and briefly encounter Ultra Recon Squad (Dulse & Zossie) just wanted to ask him of questions about Akala island's Pokémon before leaving. Elio meets Selene again and both of them head for Lush Jungle, Mellow is cooking for them before the Trial Challenge. But, the Totem Pokémon interrupt their lunch and guzzling down Mallow's soup pot. Elio and Selene use their Pokémon (Cutiefly & Alolan Marowak) against the Totem Lurantis and it's ally (Castform), Elio's Cutiefly evolved into a Ribombee to defeat the Totem Lurantis with Powder Puff and Selene's Alolan Marowak defeats Castform Bone Club. Both of earn the Grassium Z crystals and meeting Lillie at the Dimensional Research center. Professor Kukui introduce his wife (Burnet) to Elio, Selene and Hau as a surprise, the trio of friends learn why Lillie been living with Kukui and Burnet. As Elio and Selene defeated the Team Skull Trio out Diglett Tunnel cave, both the duo help catch the Ditto gang for the Koni Koni city's police. They use the reward money to buy a fossil at the Koni Koni shop. At Dream Park's guy place, he revived the fossils and return them to the trainers. Elio gets a Cranidos and Selene gets a Archen. Both of them battle against Plumeria with their Pokémon at Memorial Hill. With Plumeria defeated, she and her grunts retreats back home. Elio and Selene decided to get catch another Pokémon before facing Olivia's trial. In the Lush Jungle, Elio lost his chance at catching a Fomantis and instead caught a Passimian with Trumbeak help. Selene succeed at catching a Bounsweet and brief training with Bounsweet before evolving into Steene, Selene defeats Olivia and gets Rockium Z crystal. Episode Four The next day. Elio meets Olivia at the Ruins of Life and faces her trial. With his four Pokémon defeated, Trumbeak evolved into Toucannon and defeated Lycanroc. He wins his Rockium Z crystal and takes a break tomorrow at Hano Beach, Selene is earned money by chucking Pyukumukus to the sea and joins her. Both receive payment for a job well done, Selene befrinds a shiny Sandygast and catch him a Luxury Ball. Elio, Selene and Hau traveling to Aether Foundation with Faba to visit his boss, Lusamine. Elio, Selene and Hau meets the Ultra Recon Squad (Zossie, Dusle and their squad leader, Soliera) of discussing about researching of the tradition with Pokémon Battles. The trio head for the Akala Island, Elio and Selene defeat the Totem Pokémon Vikavolt and Togedemaru. Selene goes to the library with Elio and read a book about the Legendary Pokémon (Sogaleo & Lunala) suggest by the librarian (Acerola). The Team Skull trio is Malie Garden rapping the introduction song because Guzma is here and wish to challenge the kid who cause so much trouble for his crew. Guzma decides to battle Elio and Selene to a Pokémon battle, only using one Pokémon each trainer while Guzma uses two, Guzma's Golisopod defeats Selene's Midnight Form Lycanroc after defeating Ariados and Elio's Toucannon defeats Golisopod. Guzma invites Elio to join his crew and Elio declines. Guzma leaves angrily with his crew and mutters something to Hau while passing by him. Elio's Torracat evolved into Incineroar after winning a battle a rich kid trainer and Selene's Brionne evolve into Primarina after aiding Steenee battle against two trainer siblings. The episode ends with Elio attempt of catching a Charjabug and Selene failed at catching a Alolan Geodude. Episode Five On a Friday night, Selene sees a ghost flying around wearing a Pikachu costume and goes chase after it with Elio tagging along. It's a shiny Mimikyu with a abandon shiny Cubone, Elio and Selene take the two Pokémon to the Pokémon center of receiving medical care. The Pokémon take a liking to the trainers and wish to them. Mimikyu joins Elio with a nicknamed "Patch" and Cubone joins Selene with nicknamed "Match", Cubone during a brief battle with a Alolan Vulpix and he evolves into a Alolan Marowak. Elio is accidently caught a Alolan Sandshrew with a Heavy Ball because he mistook him for a Snorunt. Characters Main Characters * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elio_(game)Elio/Sun] (portrayed by Briner in English Dub & Yamashita in Japanese Dub): A hardworking and knowledgeable upcoming Trainer who move to one of the Alola's islands (Melemele Island), Elio meets up with Hau to get his starter Pokémon. * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Selene_(game)Selene/Moon] (portrayed by Marie Cabanos in English Dub & Suzaki in Japanese): A positive and enthusiastic upcoming Trainer who move to one of the Alola's islands (Akala Island), she travels to Melemele to get her Starter Pokémon along with Elio. Elio/Sun's Pokémon *'Elio/Sun's Incineroar ♂': As a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Litten_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Litten, he is calm, serious and yet affectionate toward Elio. Litten first battle against Rowlet and gain confident during his victory. After losing to Popplio at the Trainer School, he feels a little sad until Elio motivate him to get strong. Evolving into https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Torracat_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Torracat after defeating Rowlet, he becomes more proud of his power and learning the move "Double Kick". Torracat evolved into Incineroar after winning a battle a rich kid trainer on the journey on Akala Island. *'Elio/Sun's Shiny Toucannon ♂': Elio caught him as a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pikipek_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Pikipek with a Great Ball, Professor Kukui confirm the picture of the Pikipek is a shiny Pokémon and how lucky he is. Happy and a bit vain, he help defeat the Totem Gumshoos after evolving into a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trumbeak_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Trumbeak. Before the trial of Olivia, he evolved into a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Toucannon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Toucannon and defeating Lycanroc with Bullet Seed. *'Elio/Sun's Toxapex ♀': https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mareanie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Mareanie is caught with a Dive Ball because her admiration for his Pokémon being strong, she is briefly seen as a loving Pokémon and last seen defeating the Totem Alolan Marowak. She defeats a Plumeria's Salazzle for the second time and evolved into a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Toxapex_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Toxapex, she is always hugs Elio after a battle. *'Elio/Sun's Passimian ♂': A https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Passimian_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Passimian who is caught in Lush Jungle. Unlike the normal Passimians, he has red leaves on his helmet and body with a messy bristly tail due being from another troop of Passimians. He left his troop because wanted join Elio team for defeating the Lush Jungle's Totem Pokémon, he and Torracat trained to together before battling other Pokémon. *'Elio/Sun's Sandslash ♂': A Sandshrew who is caught by accident with a Heavy Ball because he mistook him for a Snorunt and he decide to evolve him into a Sandslash before challenging the Ghost Trial. He is a serious and often seen as rival towards Passimian at times. But, he is shown admiration to be strong as Incineroar and patience with Toxapex. *'Patch ♀': A Shiny Mimikyu who join his team after taken to the Pokémon Center to receive medical treatment along with her friend, Match. She is a little shy and very cautious around Toxapex, often hiding in Elio's backpack and Incineroar acts like the big brother to her. *'Elio/Sun's Pokémon at Poké Pelago' **'Elio/Sun's Ribombee ♀': She is caught in Melemele Meadow with a Net Ball as a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cutiefly_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Cutiefly. She eventually evolved into https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ribombee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Ribombee during battle against the Totem Lurantis and she is happily gardening the berries Poké Pelago while Mimikyu takes her place as the Fairy Type of the team. Selene/Moon's Pokémon * Selene/Moon's Primarina ♀:https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Popplio_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Popplio is Selene first starter Pokémon. Popplio is playful, clever and bit of a show off, she often acts like a clown and creates powerful water balloon attacks at opponents. She evolved into https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Brionne_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Brionne after defeating a trainer's Cottonee, she is more playful, happy and likes dancing when winning a battle. Brionne evolve into https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Primarina_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Primarina after aiding Steenee battle against two trainer siblings. * Selene/Moon's Oricorio ♀ * Selene/Moon's Lycanroc Midnight Form ♂: * Selene/Moon's Tsareena ♀:https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bounsweet_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Bounsweet: * Selene/Moon's Pallosand ♂: A shiny https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandygast_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Sandygast is the fifth Pokémon caught by Selene. He is a joyful and easy going Pokémon, he likes playing with Selene's other Pokémon and eating purple PokéBeans as his favorite food. * Match ♂: A shiny Marowak who join his team after taken to the Pokémon Center to receive medical treatment along with his friend, Patch. As https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cubone_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Cubone, he becomes happy with Selene treating him like a baby until help her catch a Alolan Vulpix and begins to evolved into a Alolan Marowak at night. Supporting Characters Minor Characters Trial Captains * Ilima * Lana * Kiawe * Mallow * Sophocles * Kahili Ultra Recon Squad Villain Characters [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Skull'Team Skull']: A gang of misfits who the island trial challenge and led by Guzma. * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guzma'Guzma']: Leader of Team Skull, he once a kid took the Island Trials and failed during final trial against Hapu's grandfather (former Island Kahuna). Over the years, Guzma gather his crew trouble up bringing like him and forming "Team Skull" because it represent life is hard as death. During the early part movie, Guzma is casually training catching some Pokémon for his entrusted admins and he is seen to get angry over Elio defeating his crew with ease. Guzma finally travels to Malie Garden and attempted to discourage of building the Alola League. Soon as that fails, he see Elio's Z-Ring and challenge him to a Pokémon battle. After him losing, he makes a proposition for Elio to join his crew and Elio decline his offer. Guzma leaves with his two lackeys and gives Hau a friendly advice not to be someone like his gramps while walking way angerly. Guzma's Pokémon *'Guzma's Golisopod': *'Guzma's Scizor': *'Guzma's Ariados' * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plumeria'Plumeria']: * Team Skull Trio: A trio of Team Skull members serve as current characters getting defeated by Elio, Selene, Hau and Gladion. All of the Team Skull trio will voice over by YouTuber musicians for the English Dub. The voice over will by done Japanese rappers and the original rap of Team Skull will come from the game for the Japanese Dub. ** Duncan (voiced by [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVIESixlZdzQi1H39GvwGdA'Blitz'] for the English Dub): The ambitious and boastful leader of the trio, he has cyan blue, spiky eyebrows, spiky armbands and spiky shoes. Duncan is early introduction to be skill rapper like his boss Guzma and he is always rapping around his crew. Guzma gives him the position of the crew's second main rapper of the team. At a hidden music shop on Melemele Island, a bunch of trouble youth buying CDs from Team Skull Grunts with a picture cover of Guzma next to Plumeria and Duncan with microphone. His fellow crew members to encouraged him to start rapping whenever Guzma is coming as a national anthem. Duncan specialized in Rock Type Pokémon, on his is Geodude, https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cranidos_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Cranidos, https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tirtouga_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Tirtouga and https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Minior_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Minior. ** Riley: ** Mack (voiced by [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2tM6N9NKy7r_OEbmJjEuKQ'PegasYs'] for the English Dub): * Minor Team Skull members ''' ** '''Team Skull Grunt A & B: ** Team Skull Grunt Twin Cindy & Dina: The twin Team Skull Grunts, Cindy is the white hair with black clothing and Dina is the black hair with white clothing. Cameo Characters * Hapu (portrayed by Jean Rial): * Mina (portrayed by Jean Rial): Trivia * The film will be a two hour and 30 minutes movie. * Debuting on Early Summer. * All of the Pokémon will use their cries/voices from the game instead of using actors. * The Movie is based on Sun and Moon mixed with the Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon games. 'Sequel' * Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Origins (2019) Category:Dino13's Ideas Category:Pokemon studios Category:Films based on video games Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Science Fantasy Category:Movies Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Alternate Reality